


前尘

by shangxindexiaoxiaoyou



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangxindexiaoxiaoyou/pseuds/shangxindexiaoxiaoyou
Summary: 还没想好怎么写
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	前尘

**Author's Note:**

> 搞搞前夫文学

罗伊斯爬到楼上去，正好没有人，他孤零零躲到别人家的起居室挺不像话，莱万邀请他参加聚会搞的不尴不尬，也挺不像话，两相其害，罗伊斯决定损害自己的颜面，借口说喝多了一溜烟跑楼上去，屋里黑，又暗，罗伊斯没有开灯，他秉性喜暗喜静，并不像看上去那样爱热闹，如果是找人说话，对方一个不搭腔，恨不得立刻以头抢地，以泪洗面，只是他年纪岁数大了，不准他这样做，他做了嫌丢人，不做又没意思，可巧了，莱万多夫斯基的好朋友，一半或者三分之二是要看罗伊斯笑话的，剩下的一半，是不了解罗伊斯或者不知道罗伊斯和莱万的两档子事，这年头不知道他俩事的人真不多了，罗伊斯缩在一口碴子大小的沙发上想，他什么时候得罪了谁，什么时候惹了谁，谁又在什么时候知道两个人的事，他一面想，一面头晕，看着帘子上的月光一点点稀了，暗了，像西边移着，屋外饶是这么乱。

罗伊斯和莱万的故事本来是恰巧又颇有趣味的事，两人年轻的时候都颇为漂亮，特别是罗伊斯，生的柔情似水，体态绰约，当男人吃亏，当女人被人占便宜，干脆既和女人搞，又和男人混，他与谁都动心，对谁都十二分热情，但一过去这劲，立马就当不认识一样，被他甩了的人，一开始疑惑不解，再后来愤愤不平，到最后开始使起了一般人都会的法子：编排，这其中莱万却是唯一一个不说话不低头也不流泪的人，要不是这两个人太厚颜无耻，谁也想不明白他俩是怎么搞在一起去的。

关于他俩怎么搞在一起，更是众说纷纭，纷纷扬扬，欲说还休，可惜众口难调，说得多了，倒给这两人添上一副神秘的面纱，罗伊斯今年三十一，容颜消退，美貌在他脸上荡然无存，只剩下一副空空的骨相，因为怕光，一双眼老眯缝着，鼻子太大，嘴比年轻的时候歪的更厉害，尤其是留胡子又犹犹豫豫，一会儿剃了，一会儿又刮去，留下红嚓嚓、黄淤淤的须根，更显得难看了，除了下巴颏儿一点直直的线条，谁也想不起来他年轻几岁时有多爽利，人一丑又在下位，更是无人问了，今天他前脚迈进莱万家的大门，后边就听见有人说：“这样也好意识出来？”丢人了，也岑寂下来，不说一句话，只一味着笑，唯恐别人瞧出他心里的怨恨：只是一时不到点儿上，就开始戏弄了，到下一时，更是不可想了。

等罗伊斯人像个影子似的不见了，人们这才松一口气，开始大大方方的议论，也不避讳着莱万，他握着杯子，嘴上别扭，手上别扭，身子拧着别扭，可到这样了反而不得不做，他想一想，总觉得自己哪里欠妥当，妻子教着他，握着他空着的手，他好像在听什么，又什么也没听到，只剩下直僵僵的脸上的表情，像个木乃伊似的，还有，是谁邀请的罗伊斯呢？他可没给他发邀请函，只是打了个电话，里面的人话含在嘴里，嗯嗯嗯嗯，知道，谢谢，祝贺，他说不下去了，扣了电话，坐一旁发呆。

莱万多夫斯基七年前认识的罗伊斯，还差几个星期他就要结婚，识相的人就会说，罗伊斯这个贱人，趁人不备，趁虚而入，逮着莱万就是一顿亲，识相的人说了，莱万和妻子正是情投意合，天造地设的一对，偏偏遇上这么个骚货，搅得他心神不宁，结婚这么多年，心思还是没放下来，另一个是唱红脸，骂一声，操，莱万多夫斯基就成好货啦？两个人都好成一个蛋儿了，上一会刚窝在地板上，罗伊斯刚趴他身上他就捏人家的脸一通亲，看的清清楚楚明明白白，那还说什么？解释个屁！倒是苦了安娜，幸好这些年，也是挺过来了，妻凭夫贵，没白白便宜了罗伊斯。

罗伊斯听见楼梯上有人，他是连看也不愿意看想也不愿想的，只等着来人敲敲门，接着打开灯，罗伊斯看得清清楚楚，莱万脸上一通红，像喝得多了，他一抹脸做沙发上，垮着肩驼着背，两个手一握，憔悴得很，罗伊斯想起七年前，也是一模一样的聚会，一模一样的一些人，而他又是这么得宠爱，这么教人喜欢的岁数，他关了灯，一味地哄着他，教他说荤话，用屁股，用大腿蹭着，莱万的大腿又壮又直，穿着一条黑色带褶皱的长裤，他用膝盖顶着罗伊斯的小腿，罗伊斯就咯咯的笑，你是憋着不说，还是就这样了，你放心，我一句不跟别人说，罗伊斯十拿九稳自己勾搭着莱万了，但他只是哄哄他，闹着玩，玩完了就累了，莱万一心一意盯着他，盯着他的额头，盯着他的脖子，心里想着怎么有这样的人，这么轻飘，这么叫人不服气。一过凌晨，外面都快出太阳了，人渐渐散去，罗伊斯却走不了，他心里满是痛苦的回忆，连莱万也忘得干干净净，他只想着一个月前这张脸凑在他眼前，又笑又叫的，他们进决赛了，一口气赢的那叫一个利索，怎么最后就输了呢，还是和莱万一块输了的，一输球，莱万多夫斯基人就不知道跑哪里去了，再一出来，就说自己快要订婚，人人都过着有安排的人生，井井有条为什么就自己独自一个呆着，他一个人，就想不通，更糊涂了一倍，可莱万一过来，一伸手，他就一把打回去了，莱万没别的意思，可是一看罗伊斯一起身，他的火气一下子就上来了，不远处就是一张桌子，一张饭桌，上面收拾得干干净净也没有桌布，他手上使劲，一把把罗伊斯按桌子上，接着就脱裤子，罗伊斯只叫了一声，接着就闭紧了嘴，他铁了心不开口，不说话也不求饶，哪怕莱万干他干得湿透，连股缝都在淌血，他提了裤子半晌没动静，只知道该系上，他想让莱万哪怕帮他洗洗，别让他内裤上也沾着血，可莱万多夫斯基不知道为什么，他就是不愿意看罗伊斯高兴，就是不愿意顺拂他心意，也不管罗伊斯累不累，今天罗伊斯可是累了，累得流鼻血，怎么也擦不干净，今天还没干呢，就流血了。

下次什么时候这么折磨人？

丢人。

莱万看着罗伊斯滴滴答答的淌鼻血，一不小心沾裤子上了，还有地上，罗伊斯小心翼翼的擦，害怕沾地毯上，还好没有，他心里塞了很多事，反而觉得空荡荡，对着莱万也没有话说，莱万心里也闷，拿着纸帮忙，突然说你先倒下，躺沙发上，你不躺着血还是止不住。  
罗伊斯笑笑，放松了点，脑袋靠在靠背上，莱万走上前，很自然地拿手臂端住膝盖，往沙发上一搁，罗伊斯捏着鼻子，一边看着莱万的头发，一边柔柔和和的笑，心里一酸，这也是自己前任干的，有什么不好意思的呢？要是别人配得上吗，配不上，罗伊斯觉得自己还有一点值，就是莱万还记得疼惜他，一边手握着纸巾，一边抬手想摸一摸莱万的脸庞，突然想了想，又停住了，这是莱万啊，说到底这是莱万他自己，他哪里有理由揣测他呢，也罢了。

去聚会，莱万多夫斯基是穿西装不会沾湿袖口的唯一一人，他的良好修养保持到最后，是贵族的样子，和他同行的人是不同俱乐部不同踢球的人，去取一份一样成绩一个考官的卷子，他把头扬得高高的，两鬓已有白发，在一众或真或假的青葱里高雅的明显，忍不住要问了，这种人单独拎出来只是个普通货色，可一融进去，人的眼光就只能随他转了，罗伊斯的眼光怎么就这么好，偏偏喜欢了这么个桀骜的艺术，这就是当了一半婊子的功底，别人要学，学不来，柔情绰态媚于语言，奇服旷世骨像应图，莱万是有贵骨的人。  
他是这样的风生水起，一入众人之中，如鱼得水，可他又是这么不适合，有些人到心底还是冷的，捂不化，莱万不知道是不是捂不化的冰，是不是封死了的龙泉剑，泠泠然，悦悦然，嘴角一提有法令纹，眼睛也跟着动，却让人看不出一丝一毫的活泼，有一半的心已经是死了的，给埋好了放进杯子里。  
我敬你。  
罗伊斯的一半还活着，他拼命忍住不让他死，里面涌出汩汩黑血，不知道是产生了什么化学作用，莱万说，不喝了。  
又说，你敬的酒，永远能叫人喝出苦味。  
罗伊斯告诉他，其实他咒他，不让他尝出酒的甜味来，他和他两个人，原本就是不配喝出甜滋味、纵情声乐、还有，享福的人，罗伊斯说莱万是劳碌命，临闭眼，还要想着昨天刚插上的呼吸机今天什么时候拔下，刚好能算一天的钱。他故意不肯把莱万说成是想死的人，他这么说，也这么想，谁也不懂他的心思了。  
他这么说莱万的时候是星期三，快凌晨收了一条简讯，是莱万的，他看了转身就穿衣服，罗伊斯替他系扣子，把鞋找出来，不介意就告诉我，是怎么了 。生了，罗伊斯手上一哆嗦，却没让人瞧见，好像生了孩子的是他，躺在医院的是他，发短信的人也是他，而她变成了罗伊斯，正要打开汽车门一溜烟过去掐死孕妇，可惜换不得，大人是不做加减乘除的，因为这没用。罗伊斯立在对面，直直的，没甚光彩的眼睛，直到莱万确确实实听不见他说什么，他盯着弄得皱了的沙发布，用得旧了的咖啡杯子，倒出手来，放进池子里洗一洗，太旧了还是舍不得换，他打开柜门，放好，终于哭出来，这是第无数次。  
罗伊斯恨自己一件事，就是他真真切切是个男人，只要他男人一天，那他就不能替莱万出招，养活罗伊斯，不如养活只猫。这是什琴斯尼的至理名言，送给莱万的时候，他面不改色气不喘，把莱万盯得心里发毛。  
我心里就养活了一只猫，他指了指左边，摁下去是一个坑，一个窟窿，一个空了的地方，莱万对什琴斯尼的就一句话，你是懂我的人，总不能完全不知道我想着什么，他转个身背对着其他人，操着波兰语，空气里弥漫着甜滋滋的气味，莱万多夫斯基冻上了，他想不到罗伊斯呆在冰天雪地里，竟然也能气到他，下次见面再补回来。  
罗伊斯说，你的手。  
我的手。  
莱万递给他，罗伊斯捏住无名指上的指环，一转，你喜欢这个吗，罗伊斯把自己的摘下来给他，莱万攥到手里，仿佛要攥出水，你没有后悔，还高兴着呢，是不是。  
罗伊斯输，往往是自己不当心，这点他不承认也不相信，刚回家莱万竟然已经等他了，一个耳光直直的招呼到脸上，他捂着脸闭了嘴退到一旁，左手捂左脸，想了想说，还有么，就我们两个人。莱万攥他的手脱下那个指环，用手捏一捏，铂金立刻呈现出椭圆，罗伊斯盯着他，不动。就这个东西，你觉得能捆住你多久。莱万不带感情的，伸长腿坐着，罗伊斯站着，手被捏的生疼。  
罗伊斯拿毛巾擦脸的时候第一次流了鼻血，从地毯一直流到餐桌上，手背上袖口上都是，莱万气得直哆嗦，你连仰起头都不会，还结婚，结婚，他和罗伊斯一起丢人现眼，成了显形，如果莱万大声骂脏话，说罗伊斯也是婊子养的，那他挣回体面了，因为莱万无论如何不是婊子养的，罗伊斯可以是，他不是，他是丢人现眼的人的男人，丢人现眼。

因为是这样丢人现眼的关系，过了这一层，两人就再无交集，前几年趁着休假，他们试着同居了一回，在德国最北边的郊区订了套房子，篱笆板板正正，拉上铁丝网还带电，免去了被盗的风险，门上一口气挂了四五把锁，唯恐不把人困死在里面，那段时间浑浑噩噩，一觉醒来就是做爱，累了倒在地毯上睡过去，没睡的人再把睡着的人拖到床上，罗伊斯没有这么大劲儿，干脆把被单往身上一盖，两个人就这么把头一抵，睡了。不睡的时候，两个人研究避孕套的款式大小，罗伊斯把莱万的裤子拉链咬开，舌头移进别出，含在嘴里快要融化，莱万不愿意喊他醒过来。

就这么一天，两天，三天，痛苦的过，说来有这样一件不公平的事，两个人情也够了爱也够深了，肚皮却没一丁点动静，精液像蝶豆花上的粉，徒劳的从身体转移到另一个身体，徒劳的从肠道移进别出，从喜马拉雅山扔一块石头下去，寂静无声，徒劳无果，有些人的心像枯木，像旧稿，是撕了半截的线，肚皮却像南瓜藤上的花，瓜熟蒂落，只等着摘下来好生洗一洗，等罗伊斯想明白这点，他已经是长了刺的玫瑰藤，再开不出一朵花。  


罗伊斯还没来得及看清外面的人，门马上被关了，啪的一下，谁也听不清看不清，他只知道有人抱住他的腰，抱小狗一模一样的动作，莱万亲热的样子更受不了，他鼻子蹭着罗伊斯的后颈，茂密的黑发像马鬃似的挠得发痒，多么使人开心的一刻！罗伊斯下意识只想和他打闹，把人连蒙带撞搞到沙发上，在上面嬉闹，吃吃发笑，把手按在对方脸颊再往中间捏，说不定莱万会满足他异想天开的念头，在会客室闹腾一场，多幸福啊！  
可这只是个梦想，对方甚至比他觉醒得还早，他抱住罗伊斯肩膀打了个转，嘴唇碰到他下巴了，就这么结束了，他只得到一个吻，很轻很轻的吻，这个吻太淡太急，逐渐把他弄到一片云里雾里，糊里糊涂的迷茫中，莱万究竟还爱不爱他？无论哪个答案，好像都够他难过的，所以他使劲推了莱万一把，说“你走吧！”他真想把门一推一开，再把受了骗的男人拽回来。  
可是他没有，于是他坐在一个人的沙发上，开始想起莱万，想起他俩认识的一幕幕，那是十多年前，罗伊斯还在门兴踢球，有一回和多特比赛，莱万忍不住多看了罗伊斯几眼，那时候的罗伊斯漂亮得让人不敢认出他来，一头浅到透明的金发衬着茶褐色的眼睛，嘴唇像孩子一样抿成一条线，其实他年轻时未必比现在的他好看到哪去，只是年轻，什么都好说，他一回头也看到莱万，莱万低下头，现在他不会羞涩了，而是大胆的直视任何一个人，像他回波兰时遇到的金发模特，他脱光衣服对着他，莱万坐在床上审视他的大腿，他刮的干干净净的性器，他躺在床上冲他敞开大腿时的一抹鲜红色，可惜他是蓝眼睛，但莱万不会再让自己有被茶褐色眼睛扫过的机会，那双眼睛飘忽不定，生机盎然，它的主人高高兴兴的走近他，莱万的右腿却往后退了一步，他想跑却犹豫不决，迟疑间他仿佛听到有人叫马尔科的声音，那声音穿过万水千山，穿过重重时光和忘却，迷惘时他看到自己的衰老，那是几十年后在葬礼上，“天，千万不要让我看到自己老去。”他捂着眼睛却看到一个满头白发，非常熟悉的身影，于是他赶忙松开手，现在的罗伊斯站在他眼前，他穿着门兴的白色球衣，球袜上沾满细碎的草叶，“莱维……罗伯特先生，”他说，见到莱万诧异的神情，他又重新说了一遍：“莱维……多夫斯基先生。”是他在重复这句话，重复那句“莱维”，“难道我希望他再说一次吗？不，我不希望，但我希望他爱我，就算我已经不爱他。”他无数次狂乱的想，在他有时间斟酌言辞，有时间在射门前调整一下的时候，“莱维”总会轻飘飘的留连在他耳畔，“有时候我确实想要，但绝不是现在。”所以他快步走出去。  
他生气了！莱万突然意识到，他生气了！那他表情是怎么样的？他像个得胜的小孩，喜不自禁的再次打开门。

END


End file.
